The Fayri
by JERUSALEM's Bride
Summary: What happens when someone new shows up at Cafe Mew Mew? I suck at sumeries but the story is much better!  read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In which there is a giant worm, a fight and an introduction.

"Miss me, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo spun around, "Kisshu! What are you doing here?"

Kishu laughed. "Same as always, kitty. Wreaking havoc and chaos."

"But why?" Lettuce squeaked, "Why can't we just talk it over?"

"Give it a rest Lettuce," Mint snapped, "There's no way Kisshu's gonna just sit down talk."

"Pudding-chan is ready to fight!" a little blond girl shouted happily. Puddings eyes zeroed in on the smallest alien, "Taru-Taru! You came to see me!" she cried, throwing herself at him.

"Ack! Get offa me!" Taruto struggled to escape her bear hug, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Enough arguing," Ichigo shouted, "Mew Mews, transform!"

"Mew Mew Ichigo!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

Kisshu sighed, "Same as always. Oh well. Go! Chimara Animal!"

_That's just like him,_Ichigo thought angrily, _To show up at the park and ruin my first date with Aoyama-kun in weeks!_

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling.

"Brace yourselves," Zakuro shouted, "Here it comes!"

Out of the earth burst a hugh…

"Eww!" Mint screamed, "You mean we have to _fight _that thing?"

…Worm…

Pudding giggled, "It looks goofy. Na no da?"

The worm had tiny black eyes and rows and rows of sharp, tiny teeth. Its whole body oozed a smelly slime.

"Pudding must be crazy if she thinks that thing looks goofy," Ichigo muttered.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kisshu smirked as he watched the Mews battling the Chimara Animal. They weren't doingthat bad of a job. Especially Ichigo.

_Shes always so graceful,_ he mused, _Even when shes being a klutz._

He imagined holding her. What she would-

Kisshu stiffened. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. Someone was watching him. His golden eyes scanned the ground. Then he saw her.

She was a small homeless girl. Her clothes were basically nothing but rags. He could see dirty white hair under her dirty hood. But what stuck out the most were her eyes. They were a dark grey. Kisshu felt like he had seen her before.

He glared. She glared back. He glared harder. So did she. He scowled. She looked at him pointedly and mouthed two words:

_Find you. _

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Kisshu turned his head just in time to see Ichigo blasting the worm with her Strawberry Bell. He glanced back at the girl and stopped.

She was gone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Nyaaaa! I'm soooo tired. Plus I missed my date with Aoyama-kun! Waaaa!" Ichigo wailed.

"So what?" Mint said scornfully, "I missed my nail appointment.

Ichigo turned red the sweatdropped, "That's not the same, and you know it!"

"Ahem."

Everyone spun around to see a dirty looking girl standing in the doorway.

_Oh God,_Ichigo thought frantically, _How long has she been standing there? How much did she-_

"Is this Café Mew Mew?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Ryou stepped forward, "Hai(yes), but I'm afraid we're closed now. You can come back tomorrow if you would like something to eat."

The girl shook her head, "oh no! I mean something to eat would be great. Demo(but)… I… I only came because…" her voice trailed off.

Keiichiro smiled kindly at her, "How may we help you?"

The girl sighed and reluctantly pulled down her hood.

"Oh… My… God…" Ryou breathed.

Keiichiro's mouth dropped open.

Her ears… were long and pointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Yay! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**I'm back! And I'm soooooo haaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppy!**

**Why? Because this is my first fan-fic ****ever**** and I got two reviews on the first day I put it up!**

***Does dance of joy***

**But first I gotta clear some things up.**

**This is NOT really about Kish. I know Waaaaaaaaaa! But really. This is what came into my head after many many many many (did I mention many?) long hours of squeezing my brain. So if you don't like it… too bad!**

**Like I said I'm totally new at this so if I don't get back to you on your review it's because I don't know how. It's nothing personal.**

**But enough of that, right? On with chapter two!**

**YAY!**

**Chapter Two**

In which there is a weird dream, and evil plot and some tasty breakfast.

_I wander through a forest. It's damp and I can smell rotting leaves like it's just rained. Drops of water fall from the trees above. I can hear shouting, as if from a distance. And I can see people running between the trees._

_I blink. What's that glow?_

_I continue walking. But somehow I feel that I should be going faster. I should be running._

_I break into a trot, my feet picking up speed. I'm running, faster and faster. Branches are clawing at my face. I lick my lips and taste blood._

_I'm trying but I can't. Why can't I? What's wrong with me?_

_I spot a clearing up ahead. The glow is getting stronger. I start to slow down. Then I see the source of the glow. A figure. It looks like it's made of glass. I look closer and see water dripping off it._

_No. It's made of... ice._

Kisshu sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. He ran his hand through his dark green hair and looked around to reassure himself. His eyes took in the familiar green fog and floating rocks.

Kisshu cursed softly. That dream again. Why always _that_ dream?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I think you had better explain yourself," Ryou said sternly.

"Sure. But first could I have something to eat? I-I'm really hungry," the girl whispered.

"Of course," Keiichiro smiled, "Ichigo, bring our guest here something to eat."

Ichigo nodded and ran off to the kitchens.

"Now, how about you tell us your name," he said kindly.

The girl jumped, "Oh, Yukionna… But you can call me Yuki"

"And how old are you, Yuki?"

She blinked, "Umm, 14… I think."

Ryou frowned, "You think?"

"Anou(well), I've been homeless for like five years," she shrugged, "So, hai. I kinda lost track."

Her ears seemed to twitch nervously.

Suddenly the door opened and Ichigo walked in carrying a trey holding a glass of milk and a big bowl of soup. Yuki couldn't tear her eyes away. She seemed surprised when Ichigo set the trey down I front of her.

"This is all for me?"

They all nodded.

Yuki started eating, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Gulping down the soup like an animal. She noticed that everyone was staring at her and slowed down, embarrassed.

"I haven't had anything to eat," she explained between spoonfuls, "But some bread and an apple for like two days."

Ichigo gasped, "You mean you haven't eaten for two days? How can you live like that?"

Yuki smiled ruefully, "That's not even the worst of it," she yawned, "I…I-"

"Oh how rude of me," Keiichiro stood up, "You must be exhausted. Mint, Lettuce. Would you go upstairs and make a bed in one of the guest rooms? Yuki will be spending the night here."

Ryou stared to his feet, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Ryou look at her. She can hardly keep from doing a face plant in her soup. She _needs_ sleep."

This was true. Yuki's head was starting to droop and her eyes were clouding.

Ryou scowled, "I suppose you're right."

Lettuce came downstairs, "Akasaka-san? The bed is ready."

He nodded and picked Yuki up. She struggled weakly but didn't say anything. By the time they got to the room she was fast asleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What progress have you made?" the soft voice echoed in the air.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the three aliens knelt before the ball of light desperately trying to think of an answer. Finally Kisshu spoke:

"Deep blue-sama. The Mew Mews are proving to be… more resourceful than we first thought. It will be hard to defeat them."

"So you have done nothing," the light whispered.

"That's not true," Taruto spoke up. "Pai's working on a new plan."

"Do not fail me again."

The light faded and they were in the green dimension again.

Taruto sighed in relief, "Whew. I thought that would never be over."

Kisshu floated up to the oldest alien, "So, uh Pai. What's this new plan you're workin' on?"

Pai glanced up, "Come, I shall show you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ryou opened his eyes. What was that smell? Bacon?

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. That girl from the night before… Yousei? No, Yuki, was standing at the stove frying bacon.

She greeted him cheerfully over her shoulder, "Ohaio(good morning). I wanted to say arigato(thank you) for every thing you've done for me," she said, "so… I made you breakfast!"

Ryou stared at her, speachless.

She flipped the bacon onto a plate that already held eggs and toast and poured a glass of orange juice. She then placed everything on the table. Ryou looked at it suspitiously.

"Oh don't worry I'm a good cook," Yuki laughed then gasped, "Matte(wait)! I forgot the butter."

She plucked the toast from his plate and swiftly buttered it, then placed it back, "Ii yo(okay). Now it's perfect."

His eyes widened as he placed a forkful of eggs in his mouth, "Wow. This is really good."

"Yeah," she smiled, "One of my foster parents taught me how to cook."

"I thought you were homeless."

"Oh I am. But before that I was a foster child."

"So how'd you end up on the street?" Ryou asked, crunching on the toast.

"I ran away."

"You didn't like your foster parents?"

Yuki snorted, "I never liked any of them."

"Any of them? You mean you had more?"

"Yeah. I've had more than just one set of fosters you know."

"How many?"

"Ohh, let's see," she counted off on her fingers, "There was that one, then there was that creepy guy, then the other two…" her voice trailed off and she stared at her hands remembering things. Suddenly she looked up, "I think I've been in seven or eight different homes. I'm not sure though."

Ryou nearly choked on his bacon, "Seven or eight? Why so many?"

"I was always kinda redellious," she twisted a strand of white hair around her finger, "and my ears _always_ freaked 'em out."

"You were a foster child?"

Yuki smiled, "Akasaka-san! You're up! It'a a good thing I saved some food."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Taruto was skeptical, "I don't know Pai. I mean it's really risky."

Kisshu, on the other hand was estatic, "It'll work! It has to. There's no way this plan can fail.!"

Pai frowned, "There are many ways this plan can fail. It is our job to erradacate them."

"Wrong," Kisshu stretched his arms, "it's _your_ job to errada-whatever them. It's _my_ job to carry out the plan."

Taruto floated closer, "What's my job?"

"To not be annoying," the greenhead smirked

"Ne(hey)! Look who's talkin'!" Taruto batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands, "Oh Koneke-chan, I just want a kiss!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"You shut up!" Kisshu started chasing him around waving his Sais in the air, "You shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

"Ha!" Taruto shouted, "You couldn't make me shut up if your life depended on it!"

Pai watched the two flying around swaping insults and shook his head, "I must go erradicate the flaws," he sighed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Keiichiro did a quick head count. One,two, three, four, five. Good.

"Minna(everyone), I would like you all to meet your new team member."

He stepped aside to reveal Yuki. She waved.

"You mean you're joining the Mew Mews?" Ichigo squealed, "That is so cool!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Zakuro murmered to Ryou.

The blond shrugged, "Keichiro and I were up late last night discussing it," he turned away, "We decided it was."

"Pudding will have a new onee-sama!" the little girl squealed, throwing herself at Yuki, "Na no da!"

"She will be living at the Café and working in the kitchens," Ryou told the girls.

Mint sniffed, "Anou, I guess it's Ii yo."

Lettuce smiled softly, "I'm so happy for you, Yuki-san."

The alien-girl grinned, "So am I, minna, so am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know it's been a little- Fine. A lot longer than last time. But I had Microsoft Word problems. Honest!**

***Glare***

**Stupid MS!**

**Oh! Right. I want to thank everyone for waiting. I know it's been a while but I have two brothers and a sister. All younger than me. So every day it's like a battle for the computer. And it can get pretty bloody. :D**

**Anyways! I have now posted the THIRD CHAPTER!**

**P.S.**

**I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. I promise! Now... READ!**

**Chapter Three**

In which everyone washes the kitchen floor and Kisshu grows a flower.

_Ice._

Kisshu's eyes flew open. He was freezing.

_Damn it! What's wrong with me?_ he ranted silently, _Why always this drean? Why not Ichi-_

"Kisshu." Pai materialized, interupting his thoughts.

"Nani(what)?" the greenhead snapped.

"It's time."

"Oh...right."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Yuki walked into the kitchen and almost tripped over Lettuce.

The girl looked flustered, "Gomanasi!

Goman, goman-"

Yuki laughed, "That's Ii yo Lettuce. It's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going," she frowned, "But your doing this all wrong."

"Oh! I was just washing the floor. I thought that-" she looked

"Chill girl! All I'msayin' is I know a better way to wash the floor. Now...go and get me several morebars of soap. _Big_ bars."

Lettuce nodded and quickly ran off.

Yuki picked up one of the buckets that the other girl had been using, walked over to the sink and filled it with warm water. She set it down and filled the other one as well. Then she waited.

Lettuce ran back in a few secnds later carring big bars of soap, "How are these?"

Yuki grinned, revealing one pointy fang, "Perfect."

She kicked over both buckets, letting the water spread over the floor. Then she took two of the soap bars and stuck them to the bottom of her sneakers. And she started to...skate, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her.

She spun around to face a shocked Lettuce, "Now _this_ is how you wash the floor. C'mon Lettuce! It's fun!"

"I-I don't kn-know," the other girl stuttered nervously, "I m-mean what-t if Sh-shirogane comes?"

Yuki slid across the floor, her arms stretched out for balance, "So what? I mean it's not like we can't have fun while we work," she shoved a pair of soap bars at the green haired mew, "You know what they say: Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Lettuce hesitantly took the amd stuck it to her shoes. She wobbled her way around the kitchen and smiled, "This is fun."

"I told you so," Yuki laughed, "Try going fasted."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Taruto stared over Kisshu's shoulder, "Are you almost done?"

Kisshu grunted something inaudible in reply. Beads of sweat appered on his forehead, and his breathing became ragged. The small object he held started to glow. He bit his lip, causing it to bleed. Suddenly the object stopped glowing and Kisshu took a deep breath. His whole body shook.

"God, Pai. What did you do to that thing?" he licked the blood from his lips, "I could barely activate it."

Pai just shrugged, "It was nessasary."

Taruto held up a tiny flower made of what looked like crystal, "Are you sure it's working?"

"It's giving off a strong signal now," Pai replied.

Kisshu nodded, "Right," he picked a leaf out of his hair, "Where should we put it?"

"It should be somewhere they will find it easily," Pai murmered.

"How 'bout here?" Taruto had placed the little flower at the base of a big oak, "They should see it pretty easily here."

Kisshu looked pleased, "Perfect."

Taruto watched Pai, "Whada we do now?"

"We wait."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ryou ran into the kitchen to find Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Yuki slip sliding around on soap. Zakuro and Mint were sitting in the island in the middle, watching.

He turned red, "This is no time to be playing around! Keiichiro has found hugh amount of Mew Aqua. We have to get to it before the ailens do!"

**dun Dun DUN!**

**Yeah yeah. I know. That was a suckish cliffy but I got stuck! So I figured I had betted end it like that before I ruined it. But I still reserve the right to dun Dun DUN. I love saying that!**

**dun Dun DUN!**

**:D**

**Anyways! R&R! R&R! R&R! All reviews are welcome. But flames will be used to roast marshmellows!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah! Whoo hoo! Two chapters in one week! I'm awsome! Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah!**

**Okay. Partying over. Anyways. I promised this chapter would be longer didn't I? And it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

In which Kisshu meets Yuki, nearly kills her, and the Plan continues.

In less that ten mintues they were all in Mew form, creeping through the woods. All exept Yuki, that is. She had changed into black sweat pants and a grey hoodie.

They all slowed down as they saw a softly glowing object at the base of a big tree.

Yuki stared, "That's Mew Aqua?"

Zakuro nodded, "Hai."

"But it looks like a crystal flower."

"Mew Aqua can take any form," Mint spoke softly, as though afraid her voice might disturb the quite, "and be stored in anything."

Ichigo slowly walked towards the flower, "Pretty..."

"Isn't it though," a voice called out from among the trees. Taruto appered above them and laughed, "Old hag?"

She turned red, "You! I should've known you'd be here!"

"That's right. You should've," Kisshu and Pai teleported next to Taruto. Kisshu smirked, "Because now we're here to take the Mew Aqua!"

"Not if we get it first!" Mint challenged.

"Pfft," Taruto scoffed, "You guys don't stand a chance."

"We do to!" Pudding shouted angrily.

"Do not!'

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!'

"Dotodotodotodoto!" Pudding launched herself at the little alien and tackled him to the ground.

"We do to!"

He squirmed, trying to escape he grip, "Ne(hey)! Leggo a - OW! You bit me!"

Pai whipped out his fan and started shooting lighting at the Mews.

Ichigo glanced around. No one was watching. She inched closer to the Mew Aqua until she was standing over it. She bent down to pick it up. Suddenly something yanked her back and pinned her arms down by her side.

"Ah ah!" Kisshu whipered in her ear, "Kitten has somehing else to do first."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo struggled. She could hear her friende calling to each other. The ground shook slightly. But she couldn't see what was happening because Kisshu was standing behind her, blocking her view.

She growled, "Let me go."

"Gomen(sorry), Koneko-chan. You see, I'm willing to give you a chance," she could feel his breath on her neck, "You come with me now and I won't have to hurt you later," he blew into her ear, causing it to twitch.

"Don't you get it, Kisshu?" Ichigo hissed, "I love Aoyama-kun, not you. I could never love you."

Kisshu just chuckled, "Oooo, that's harsh Kitty. That's real-"

Suddenly he was lying on the ground, unconsious. Blood was trickling from a wound on the side of his head.

Ichigo spun around to see a small figure in a grey hoodie wielding a big branch.

Her eyes widened, "Yuki..."

"Go," she jerked her head , indicating the other Mewa, "They need you."

The cat-girl noticed for the first time that they were battling a Chimara Animal. It was a big flower and vines were shooting out from it's base. The Mews looked like they were having a hard time.

Ichigo hesitated and glanced down at Kisshu. He was beginning to stir. "Are you sure?"

Yuki grinned evily, "Positive."

Ichigo nodded and ran towards the fight.

"Good luck!" she called over her shoulder.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kisshu opened his eyes to see Ichigo attacking the Chimara Flower with guesto. He growled angrily and started to make his was over.

"Oh no you don't."

A small figure in a grey hoodie wielding a big stick stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

Kisshu's eyes widened in shock, "You."

The white haired girl Smirked, "I found you."

"I don't have time for this," he snarled.

He teleported behind her. The girl lunged at him and pinned him face down on the ground.

"Then I guess you'll jave to make time... Won't you?"

Kisshu groaned. His head was throbing and the irl had her arm locked around his neck. His own arms were twisted behind his back. Her grip was surprisingly strong... but no match for his teeth.

He bit down hard on her forarm and tasted blood. Sweet 'n salty. The girl yelped and yanked her arm away, jumping off his body in the process.

Kisshu slllowly got to his feet, and slllowly turned around to face her. There was silencebroken only by the faint sounds of the Mews battling the Chimara Flower farther off in the forest. Finally he slllowly spoke.

"Yeay... I guess I can make some time," Kisshu smirked, "To kill you."

"I'd like to see that," she said sarcasticly.

"Oh really?"

He teleported behind her, ready to slit her throat with his Sais. But instead an elbow and concact with his nose. Kisshu heard the cartlage break and felt the warm, sticky liquid start poaring. Before he had time to react a fist plowed into his midrift, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He doubled over, weezing.

Kisshu heard her mutter something that sounded like, "waaaaay to predictable."

"Alright girly," he thought, touching the tipd of his blades together, "Predict _this_."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Ribbion Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo turned to the two aliens, "Ha! We won!"

She looked at the expectantly. Taruto only smirked until Pai hit him over the head with his fan. Then he switched to a pouty face.

"Whatever," he stuck his tongue out and disapeared. Pai followed suit.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo grumbled. "Weidos."

She walked over to the tree and examined the tiny flower. the cat-girl shrugged and pocketed it.

Pudding spoke up, "Ne. Has anyone seen Yuki?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The force the light generated blew Yuki back, crushing her against a tree trunk. She muffled a scream. Her left arm wouldn't move. It just hung limp at her side.

"Kuso," Yuki cursed through her teeth, "I'm left-handed."

"Aww. Isn't that to bad?" Kisshu a Sai 'till it was only a hairsbreath from her throat, "I should kill you, you know."

Yuki leaned foreward until the tip was pressed against her skin, "Go ahead," she said bitterly, "It's not like I have anything to live for anyway."

Kisshu stared at her, confused, "You don't wanna live?"

She shrugged and winced at the sudden, painful movement, "Not really. You kill me now, you'll be doing me a fovour."

He brightened, "I don't do favours. Instead I think I'll take your spirit."

He stretched his arm out and Yuki felt a tugging in her chest. Her eyes widened as her feet left the ground.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Yuuuukiiii!"

"Yukionna!"

"Where are you, onee-sama?"

The Mews wandered through the forest, looking for the missing girl. But they couldn't find her. After a few mintues of searching they all met back where the battle had taken place.

Mint was the first one to speak, "It's no good. It's like she just disappeared."

Zakuro spoke up, "Where did you last see her, Ichigo?"

"She was over by the flower, waiting for Kisshu to wake up."

"Nani?" Mint yelled, "You left Yuki _alone_ withe Kisshu?"

Ichigo threw up her hands defensivly, "She said she could handle it!"

"Of corse she said that!" the blue-haired mew shouted, "She's probably been kidnapped by Kisshu. No wonder we couldn't find her!"

"We have to get to Shirogane-san," Lettuce worried, "He'll know what to-"

"Onee-sama!"

"Was that... Pudding?" Ichigo whispered.

"She must have found Yuki!" Zakuro shouted, "Come on!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Come on," Kisshu growled, "Give it up already."

The girl refused to give up her spirit. No mater how hard he tried he couldn't-

"Onee-sama!"

A flash of yellow lightning plwed the girl away from Kisshu. They landed in a pile a few feet away from him.

"Are you Ii yo(okay)?" the lightning babbled, "We was sooooo worried about you! We had no idea where you were and everyone was arguing because we thought Kisshu had kidnapped you and-"

"Pudding..." the girl gasped, "I... can't... breath.."

"Oh. Gomenasi!" Pudding climbed of her and took a deep breath, "I foooooound her!"

Kisshu watched the two and tried not to laugh. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Puding was babbling nonstop.

His ears pricked. Footsteps. Running. Time to get going.

"Thats Ii yo," he whispered to himself, teleporting, "It'll all be over soon anyways."

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYAAA! I'm back! Didja miss me? Huh huh huh? Didja didja? Awwwwwwww! I knew you did! I feel so loved!**

**Anyways. Sorry I didn't post sooner. I had a severe case of writers block. That seems to happen a lot with me. But yeah! Now I have posted and you should all be happy! *Makes an I command you be happy face***

**Soooooooooooo... On with chapter 5? Yessssssssssssss!**

**Chapter 5**

In which Yuki finds out some depressing news.

"Yo, Kisshu! Where were- Whoa. What happened to you?" Taruto stared at the green haired alien boy, his eyes wide.

Kisshu's nose had turned into a bloody waterfall and his eye was a dark purple. He was clutching his side gingerly. His breathing was labored.

"I got in a fight with a crazy girl."

Taruto floated closer, concerned, "You mean the old hag? She's never beat you up this much before."

"No," Kisshu growled as he spit out a broken tooth, "A different one. A little white haired one."

"A little white haired one?" the younger alien shook his head, "But there is no white haired Mew."

"She wasn't a Mew."

"No? What was she then?"

"I'm not sure," Kisshu sighed, "Demo(but)-"

"Nani?"

"It was really weird,"

"Why?"

"Because it was almost like she knew where I was going to port to before I did."

"Huh," Taruto blinked, "That is weird."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hold still," Keiichiro held Yuki's arm gently, "This is going to hurt. You ready?"

Yuki bit her lip and looked worried, but she nodded.

Keiichiro smiled encouragingly, "All right then. Here we go."

~Two minuets later~

Ichigo rubbed her ears, "Owww..."

Mint looked at her blankly, "Nani? Did you say something? I can't hear."

"Ohhh. Pudding didn't know anyone could scream so loudly, na no da." the blond girl moaned.

"Ahh," Keiichiro sighed, "That went well."

"IT'S A GOOD HER SHOULDER WAS ONLY DISLOCATED," Ryou shouted, "OTHERWISE IT COULD'VE BEEN MUCH WORSE."

Lettuce whispered, "Please, Shirogana-san. Stop shouting."

"I WAS SHOUTING?"

"You still are."

"Oops."

A short while later (when they could all understand each other) Keiichiro told everyone to meet him in the basement.

Yuki looked around, amazed. She'd had no clue that all this was below the Cafe.

"Whoa," her voice echoed around the black void, making it seem endless, "Woo-oo-ooo-oo-ow."

Ryou frowned at her, "Stop messing around."

"This is so cool!" she giggled.

Ichigo walked up, "I know, right?"

they all gathered around a small table in the center of the room.

Keiichiro cleared his throat, "Yuki. I hope you don't mind. We took the liberty of looking up you records. We found-"

"Matte(wait)," Yuki looked confused, " You did what?"

"We looked up your records."

"Uh hu. But what _are_ records?"

Ryou looked surprised, "They tell us the circumstances under which you were born, who your mother was, and things of that nature.

"Ohhh..." she looked slightly scared, "So what did you learn?"

Keiichiro took a deep breath, "This may come as a shock to you."

"I can take it."

"Your mother was raped."

There was a long, shocked silence that seemed to fill the dark room. Finally Yuki spoke.

"You mean... I was... a-a... I was a mistake?"

"Of course not!" Keiichiro quickly said, "You were a-"

"A curse," Yuki interrupted, "An infection, a _virus_ that my mother didn't want," she laughed bitterly, "It all makes so much sense now, so much sense. So much sense..." she sank to the floor, curled up in a ball, and cried her heart out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Is it time yet?"

"Not yet."

~ 5 minutes later~

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

~3 minutes later~

"Can I do it now?"

"Noooo."

~2 minutes later~

"Now?"

"For God's sake, Taruto, NO!"

~Silence~

"Please?"

"SHUT UP!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

For three days after that Yuki locked herself in her room. She never came out and she wouldn't eat anything. If anyone dared to try talking to her, she would scream at them to go away.

On the forth day Ryou decided that he'd had enough. He marched up the stairs followed by Keiichiro and all the Mews.

He spoke through the door, "Yuki?"

No answer.

"Yuki, are you in there?"

Finally a faint moan, "Go away."

"Yuki, if you don't open this door," Ryou threatened, "I'll be forced to break it down."

"Go away."

"Please open the door," Lettuce begged.

"Yeah, onee-sama, we're all getting really worried," Pudding agreed.

Silence.

Ryou motioned everyone back and was about to charge the door when Keiichiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He held up a key.

Ryou sweat dropped, "You mean you had that the whole time?"

Keiichiro nodded.

"Why didn't you use it?"

"I thought she needed some time alone."

The blond snorted, but stepped aside.

Keiichiro fit the key into the lock, turned it, and swung the door open.

**Dun, DUN, DUUUN! A not so exiting cliffy, but a cliffy all the same!**

**What will happen next?**

**Oh. I almost forgot. I thought of a last name for Yuki! Do you wanna know that it is? Do ya? Of coarse you do! It's Hoshi! It means star. Idn't it pretty?**

**Well that's it for now. Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hhhiiii! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own TMM do I. And very sad because of it I am. (But someday I will! Mwahahahaha!)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That was my first disclaimer.**

**Well... I'm back. Finally. **

**I was grounded form the computer. Cause I got a bad grade on some geometry homework. But my dad said that I could get back on it now! So here I am typing up more of my amazing story! YAY! YAY! YAY! **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Sofiee**

**thanks for all the tips. I'll try to take them all into consideration.**

**Riku's Music Lover**

**I'm so glad you love it! I love it to!**

**Well I guess that I've done enough rambling. RE&R(read enjoy and review!)**

**Chapter Six**

In which the aliens do something diabolical and Yuki doesn't die.

The figure on the floor didn't look like Yuki. She was lying in a circle of dried blood. A knife rested beside her and cuts lined her arms and legs. She was even skinnier than before from lack of food or water.

Zakuro was the first to move. She walked over and knelt beside the other girl.

"Yukionna," she said in a low voice, "I to know what it is like to feel unwanted. But you are wanted. Everyone in this room is here for you. We will not abandon you. You are not alone."

Yuki started to cry and stretched out her arms. Zakuro gathered her into and embrace and rocked her back and forth. Immediately all the other Mews were gathered around as well.

Keichiiro smiled, "I think she will heal very nicely, here with her new family. Don't you?"

Ryou only nodded.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Run. Fast. Faster.

God, why can't I fly? Why? What's wrong with me?

I want to call out to someone. Anyone. But I can't do that either.

The scratches on my face start to sting. And the blood is drips in my eyes. Blinding me.

I can see a glow. It gets closer...

Kisshu stifled a scream of frustration.

Now he was having visions!

"Ne."

Kisshu whipped his head around, "Huh?"

Taruto swung his click-clacks, "Deep Blue wants a talk."

"Oh. Ii yo."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Yuki had been dry-heaving for almost half an hour straight. The apple that she'd eaten earlier was completely gone, but she just couldn't stop.

Ichigo patted her on the back, "That's it," she said, trying to be cheerful, "Get it all outta your system."

Finally, Yuki pushed the trash can away and flopped back into the chair.

"Hoe are you feeling?" Lettuce asked.

"Like shit."

Pudding giggled, "That makes sense, na no da!"

"Maybe you should stick to water," Keichiiro suggested, "Just until your stomach settles."

Yuki had to agree.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I can see her life in my mind.

The woman with child against her will. Childbirth. Going from one home to the next. Never wanted. Feeling alone. Living on the streets. Finding _them_. Fighting the boy. Finding out the truth. Lying on the floor. Cutting. Crying.

I see her in my mind.

Grey eyes. Sad eyes. White hair. Short and tangled. Small, thin body.

Something is different about her. Not quite right. Just can't understand what.

But I know. I'm sure of this. We need her. Need.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"We are making excellent progress Deep Blue-sama," Pai said in a monotone.

"Wonderful," the voice purred, "It is time. Time to go to the next stage."

"Hai, Deep Blue-sama."

Kisshu noticed Taruto stifle a squeal of delight.

"And you are absolutely sure this will work?"

"Hai."

"Wonderful," the voice whispered again as the light faded, "Wonderful."

Taruto glanced at Kisshu nervously, "Um... Can I start it now?"

Kisshu sighed, "Yes Taruto. You can."

the younger alien squeaked and did a dance of joy.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Yuki felt her mind stating to cloud. She blinked. Why was everything so fuzzy?

She turned to ask Keichiiro what was wrong and froze.

He was lying on the floor. Not breathing. Yuki felt panic filling her up. She spun in a circle. Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, Zakuro. They were all slumped over chairs and sprawled on the floor. Their chests still.

There was a movement to her left. Ryou. He was trying to say something.

Yuki stumbled over to him and knelt down.

He gasped.

She leaned closer, "Nani?"

"P-p-poi-" he was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Yuki rolled the sound around her mouth, "Poi. Pooooi. Poi?" she was just starting to feel dizzy when it hit her, "Poison? Poison!"

Ryou nodded weakly.

"Demo... how?"

He pulled her until she was nearly on top of him and breathed in her ear, "Flower."

"The flower? Kuso! Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Yuki cursed, "God damnit!"

Then she realized that Ryou wasn't breathing.

And that's when the fog in her mind got to thick to think clearly.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kisshu teleported to the Cafe before Pai and Taruto. He wanted to get Ichigo before the poison did any permanent damage.

He materialized above the pink castle **(I never got why it was pink. My friend says it was so they could attract little girls... That sounds realllly wrong) **instead of inside. Just in case they were still awake. Which wasn't likely.

Kisshu watched closely through the windows, searching for any sign of movement. Nothing.

He could see all the Mews passed out on the floor, so he allowed himself a smile.

"Heh heh. Worked like a charm."

And then he saw it. A flash of white. He growled angrily. That girl again! Why hadn't the poison affected her? She should be out like a log.

Just then Taruto and Pai appeared next to him. Taruto squinted at the Cafe windows, "They dead yet?"

Kisshu grabbed the younger aliens arm and pulled him closer, "Look," he pointed to the windows, "Watch."

"Nani? I don't see any- Ohhh kuso."

Kisshu released his hold on Taruto's arm, "Someone's still awake in there. And I think I know who."

**But, seriously... I never really got the pink castle look. I mean IT WAS DESIGNED BY TWO GUYS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Are they freaking gay or what! Just wondering.**

**Oh and I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm working on a new story! And I'm kinda sad to say that it's not a TMM fanfic. Nope, it's a Code Lyoko. Have you ever heard of it? No? Oh well. Anyways I'm writing it with my friends Erika ,Caity and Austin. I've started on the first chapter and should post it soon. We also have to decide on a title for it. But I'll keep you posted!**

**Remember to not forget to R&R! **

**Warning: All flames will be used to roast my MARSHMELLOWS! **


	7. I SORRY!

**Hey hey people! I know that it's been a reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyy looooooooonnnnggggg time since I've uploaded. But I have been going through some stuff lately. Still that is no excuse and I sincerely apologize. Bows**

**Anyways, I was re-re-re-reading my story and have come to the realization that IT TOTALLY SUCKS. So I have decided to re-write it. I am currently working on the new version. I'ma gunna go in a different direction with it. But don't worry. There'll still be the same characters and stuff. I'm just gunna change the story/plot some. I didn't like the way it was going, so... yeah. **

**I'm thinking of changing the title, but I can't think of anything... Can you guys? If you can please tell me. If you give me a really good one I'll use it (with your permission) and give you credit. But if I don't get any ideas then I'll most likely go with The Fayri.**

**I love you allz!**

**LFG**


End file.
